Imperfect
by RamBonctious
Summary: CH 5 "It was like slow motion, you know, like in the movies. I saw the half of my eraser twirl in the air before it landed on a chicken's ass. Oops." CH 6 "He's not like many men. But even though he has never told you, you feel it." CH 7 "There are only a few times in his life when the youngest Uchiha questioned his sanity." TRIPLE UPDATE SasuSaku Anthology
1. Chapter 1

"_We come to love _

_not by finding a perfect person, _

_but by learning to see _

_an imperfect person perfectly."_

* * *

**i.**

We are friends.

Or at least, I think we are friends.

He never told me that we _are_, but he never announced that we _aren't_ either.

So I have declared that we are friends over the years; "the best of friends because you know all my secrets, like, seriously, all of them".

Even though I don't know any of his.

Like, seriously, _none of them_.

**ii.**

We are both from different circles.

He runs with the wild crowd; Naruto, the partiers, the jocks, the pretty girls, and the other popular groups.

Obviously, I don't run with them (well, except in PE class).

A funny thing is that I also don't run with the other cliched groups that consists of any high school.

I'm in the rarest of all groups; the normal people.

Or normies, as we like to call ourselves (I'm just kidding; we don't call ourselves that).

**iii.**

Since I don't belong anywhere, I usually keep to myself.

You're probably wondering how I know him then, right?

Easy: we're neighbors. Have been for a very long time (since we were in diapers). His mother used to make him play with me when we were kids. Then we progressed from playing together to studying, then from studying to star gazing.

Blah.

We never star gazed, but I like to call it that because he always looked up at the sky (or the stars) whenever I was talking to him about my day, or about my life in general.

And then, when he shared what he wanted to share, he still looked up.

**iv.**

He doesn't know that I know he's sick; or he does know and still doesn't want to tell me.

Maybe he has not accepted the fact that he's sick, however denial can only get you so far; he has to come to terms with it and fast. "You only live once, Sasuke, enjoy life to the fullest."

He rolls his eyes and proceeds to frown.

He's not paying attention to the film we are watching anymore; he's focusing on his hands and they are shaking_._

Maybe it's out of fear.

The chemo isn't helping him; he's getting worse.

Then I realize my stupid mistake and I want to beat myself up. How can he enjoy life if he doesn't know how much life he has left?

**v.**

"Do you believe in Heaven?"

I raise an eyebrow at the question and turn to face him.

He's looking up at the sky and I mentally frown, disappointed.

"Well," I start, "I'm Catholic, so yeah, I believe in Heaven."

Then finally, as if God heard my silent prayer, Sasuke turns and looks right at me.

I never knew how much one look can change my perception of life.

**vi.**

The day before my birthday I receive an unexpected voicemail.

"_Sakura, it's Itachi. Sasuke's really bad and he is not accepting the chemo treatment anymore. Tsunade says he doesn't have much time left, so…yeah. See you at the hospital."_

After I punched my bedroom wall, I went to the hospital.

But not because of Sasuke.

It's because I broke my knuckles.

When I did see Sasuke, he immediately chuckled. The pain was worth it if I got to see my best friend smile one last time.

**vii.**

I am in the hall waiting for Mikoto to finish speaking with Sasuke.

When she walked out of the room teary eyed, I silently prayed to God to not let me breakdown.

Then I walked in.

He was looking out the window, obviously seeing the sunset for the last time.

"Yo," I say, and he turns to look at me.

He's been looking at me a lot lately.

He motions for me to sit on the chair next to his bed, and I oblige.

We stare at each other before his gaze lingers to my hands folded on my lap.

I focus on my hands too and realize they are shaking.

"Why are you scared?" he whispers.

I'm scared of you dying. I'm scared your mother is going to break and not patch herself up. I'm scared that you didn't get to do everything you wanted to do. I'm scared of not having someone to talk to. I'm scared of being alone. "I'm scared because I just realized that you're going to die when we just started…when we just started talking."

He gives me a small smile and tells me I will be fine.

Then he reaches to grab a hold of my hand.

He's so cold.

"You're so warm. Always have been, Sakura."

In that instant, I didn't care about the many times he has ignored me or called me annoying when I babbled too much. I didn't care about the many times he has ever scoffed at my ideas for projects. I didn't care that he was almost always a jerk towards me. I didn't care about any of it. Not one bit.

"Sakura-"

And he looks at me; _really looks at me_.

"Thanks," he whispers before he gives me a small smile and sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: short and sweet.**

* * *

"_To love another human_

_In all of her splendor and imperfect perfection,_

_It is a magnificent task…_

_Tremendous and foolish and human."_

* * *

As much as Naruto wanted to hold in his giggles, he could not help but let a few snorts escape him.

After all, seeing a flustered Sasuke Uchiha in a mall is a rarity.

But Naruto could only contain his laughter for so long under the circumstances.

"Sasuke-teme," he finally wheezed, "you're so _whipped_!"

The Uchiha, surrounded in purple and yellow shopping bags, glowered at his blond friend from his seat in the mall's food court. "You will shut up, dobe-" he sneered, "if you know what's good for you."

Another snort. "Sorry, teme, but I just can't take you seriously. I'm more afraid of Sakura than you."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Naruto choked in his chuckles while Sasuke cast him an evil smirk.

Slowly, and with trepidation, the blond turned to face his pink haired best friend.

And she did not look the least bit happy.

"You didn't answer my question!" she barked.

"No! Never an insult, Sakura-chan! I promise!"

"Well then, go away before I call Hinata and let her know that you insulted me and my boyfriend."

Naruto panicked, not wanting to feel the wrath of his girlfriend. "Okay! Okay! I'm going!"

However, Sakura stopped him from leaving just yet. She smiled at her childhood friend and said, "Even though Sasuke looks ridiculous carrying my shopping bags, I feel grateful and it makes me love him even more. When he does little things like that, it makes me think that he doesn't care about what people think of him. He only cares about me and me only. And you know what, Naruto?"

Naruto gave her a soft smile after noticing how bright and twinkling her emerald orbs became. "What?" he softly whispered.

She gave him an even bigger smile. "It's the best feeling a boyfriend could ever make his girl feel."

And with that indirect praise, Sasuke did not give a shit what his best friend or the world thought. He didn't even mind how demanding his girlfriend could be when it all came down to shopping. He'd endure the ridicules all for the sake of her sweet smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: reviews are greatly appreciated. :) **

* * *

"_There is desire in the perfect,_

_Beauty in the imperfect._

_Thus I lust over the flawless,_

_And fall amorously forceless to the flawed."_

* * *

Today's weather forecast: Cloudy skies invade my mind. Every time I look at _her_ I wonder what it is that makes her so special. Why is she so deserving of Sasuke's attention? It is not like she really likes him. All she wants is to have a good time-

"Forehead, quit while you're ahead. She isn't the only one looking for a good time."

I grimace because I did not mean to voice my thoughts. "Sorry, Pig. But I just don't get it. I don't get _him_-"

Ino groans and slams her hands on our table that we managed to quickly find in the club. She gives me the stink eye and scowls. "Listen, Sak; he is a dick, okay? And that's putting it nicely. You don't need him. In fact, you shouldn't even want him! He is a complete waste of your time. How many times has he treated you like shit before? Huh? Too many times to count if you ask me."

The pang in my heart agrees with what Ino is saying, but….

"But I've known him since we were kids-"

Ino cuts me off, "Enough, Sakura! He doesn't deserve your attention. There are other guys here who would love to dance with you in a heartbeat. Forget about him."

I shake my head knowing that it's an impossible feat.

My best friend slumps a little in her chair and sighs, very much disappointed in me, I'm sure. She proceeds to nibble on her pink glossed lip before she gives me a sad smile and says, "Well, can I at least ask you to forget about him for tonight? It is my birthday and I would hate having to spend it with a sad best friend. I much prefer my fun friend."

And who am I to deny my best friend's wish? After all, she is trying to make me feel like a million bucks instead of it being the other way around.

So I give her my best smile and reach for her hand across the table. "Okay, but only if you find me a really good looking guy. I can't just dance with you all night."

Like her personality, Ino perks up at the mention of dancing and guys. She holds up her shot, urging me to do the same with mine, and hollers, "Hell yes, Forehead! That's what I'm talking about! Cheers!"

* * *

It is three o'clock in the morning by the time I get home.

I turn on the lights in my living room and immediately sit on my couch, sore from all the dancing. Ino, true to her word, found me a really good looking man. His name was Kiba Inuzuka and he had _bad boy_ oozing from every pore of his body. Although tribal tattoos, especially on one's face would usually be an incredible turn off, Kiba definitely pulled off the look. Not only that, but his feral grin and sultry eyes with his wild locks made him a hot commodity in the club. The hot commodity that danced with me all night long.

A girlish giggle wanted to bubble up, but I immediately held it down because I remembered the other hot commodity.

Sasuke never went after girls, but when he did, he always went in for the kill. He showers them with compliments and always gives them the sexy smirk he knows makes girls swoon. He does all of that so that he can have the girl (because it is always one girl, a lucky bitch). And from what I have heard, they would continue their fun at the girl's place for all hours of the night.

Naruto says that every time the bastard comes home the morning after, his entire demeanor screams euphoria. And every time he sits down next to me during our breakfast get together every Sunday, the thought of him being with other girls slowly chips away my self-confidence.

I guess he will never see me as a woman.

But Ino, bless my Pig, has been trying to help me get over Sasuke and I guess she succeeded a little bit when she introduced me to Kiba. Before he dropped me off to my apartment, Kiba asked for my number. He said he wants to take me out sometime and that he'll call.

I smile at the thought of him taking me out.

It feels nice being wanted by a man.

With that thought, I decide to get ready for bed. As I finish putting on my shorts and tank, I put my cell phone on top of my dresser to charge since the battery died while I was at the club. I turn my phone on and once it loaded, I was bombarded with text messages.

I groan. "C'mon, Pig! I didn't sleep with the guy. There is nothing to text about."

But when I open the thread, it wasn't Ino who texted me.

I gasp realizing that it was Sasuke.

**You should change. That dress doesn't suit you.**

**Why haven't you left to change?**

**Don't drink too much Sakura.**

**Who's the weirdo with the tats?**

**Stop dancing with him. Don't you know what he's after?**

**You're leaving with him? I thought you were smarter than that.**

**Why are you ignoring me?**

**If you don't text me back, I'm going to go to your apartment.**

**Alright, you asked for it.**

I couldn't think about what the text messages meant because there was a loud banging on my door.

"Sakura! Open the fucking the door!"

I got angry because he was being loud and obnoxious, and his stupidity will wake up the neighbors. So to avoid trouble, I immediately opened my door.

Sasuke looks livid. And frighteningly handsome.

Ugh.

He lightly shoves me out of the way so that he could come into my living room. Then he proceeds to march towards my room. Realizing that he is about to intrude my safe haven, I yell, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

He stops his angry march and glares at me. "So he's in there?"

Without giving me any time to reply, he opens my bedroom door and freezes when he sees that there is no one in there.

Flustered, I try my best to pull him back into the hallway by yanking on the back of his shirt. "Sasuke, get out of my room! There's no one there!"

Slowly, he continues to invade my personal space and takes a seat on my bed.

A few minutes pass by before either of us says anything. Then he sighs. "I thought he was in here."

"Who?"

He snorts, "Inuzuka. Who else?"

I am not sure whether to jump for joy knowing that he is jealous since I am trying to forget about him. So I decide to feign indifference. I shrug my shoulders and say, "It's none of your business who I bring to my home."

Sasuke turns his head so fast that I am surprised he did not get a whiplash. "What do you mean that it's none of my business?"

"Exactly that. It is none of your business."

"But it is my business, Sakura. You can't fool around-"

"Ha! Says the man who constantly fools around! I don't stop you from sleeping with those women, do I?"

He gets up and yells, "Then why don't you?! Why don't you try and stop me?!"

"Because you are not attracted to me!" I finally confessed. "You're not interested in me whatsoever! So how can I stop you?! If you liked me, you wouldn't be off with different women!"

Silence consumes the room. Sasuke looks like he can't breathe while I am sure I look hysterical and on the verge of tears because of my embarrassment. Trying to get a grip on my bearings I say, "Sasuke, I think it's best if you leave. I just can't deal with all of this right now."

He nods and puts his hands in his pockets. He opens my bedroom door, and before he walks out, he says, "I don't treat you the way I treat those women because you're different. You're good and I'm not. I want you, but I can't have you. To me, Sakura, you are the unattainable. The unattainable I want by my side always. No matter what."

With tears clouding my vision, I dare not turn. I shake my head and softly cry, "But that's not fair to me. It's all or nothing."

I hear the click of the door closing and feel warm arms encircle my waist from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: This took me a while. Hope you all enjoy it and please click the review button! I love reviews! :)**

* * *

"_All imperfection is easier to tolerate_

_If served in small doses."_

* * *

Let me be clear. When we finally met, it was not love at first sight or any kind of other cliché. Another thing, I was not the first Uchiha she met. People would assume that I met her through my brother Itachi since he also has hoards of women following him everywhere.

No.

I met her when my father finally decided to "introduce" us.

Let me start from the beginning.

* * *

**i.**

"Um, excuse me, is this seat taken?"

I turned towards the right where the voice came from and was immediately caught in her jade gaze.

And then I noticed the pink hair.

I didn't say anything, but shrugged my shoulders, feeling indifferent whether she decided to take the seat next to me or not.

She sat next to me.

I immediately felt claustrophobic. All I could think was, _what the hell is this weird chick with pink hair doing?_ The thing is that by the time I was a senior in college, I already established my reputation as the guy who prefers to be alone. So everyone seemed to know who I was and let me be, but lo and behold, this girl comes and sits next to me in biology.

Weird.

We never talked to each other that semester. She took her own notes while I did mine. She never texted in class. She always participated. In other words, she was a know it all.

Annoying.

I thought I would never see her again after that one class we had that semester. But things got even weirder when she was in all of my classes the following one. Again, I feigned indifference, and thought whatever.

But she still decided to sit next to me.

I guess having so many classes together, one gets used to the other's presence, but that still did not mean we spoke a word to each other. I guess she could read that I was never in the mood to talk, and decided to respect that.

That is, until it was the Friday before finals week.

After our last class of the day, she packed her stuff as I did the same. Then she said, "Hey."

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

She smiled and said, "Good luck on your finals," and walked away.

After that I never got to see her because during our exams we had to sit where our assigned numbers were and she was always at the front of the lecture hall while I was in the back. And it was a pity, too because I genuinely wanted to wish her good luck as well on her finals.

But something in me told me that she wouldn't need luck. She was a know it all.

**ii.**

In college, I applied for medical schools, but unfortunately I did not pass the exam. Twice. My parents, however, were not disappointed because they knew I was great academically. Instead, my father began to train me in our family business so that I could take over with Itachi once he retires.

So when I was 22, I began to work with Itachi in company projects and made investments that helped the company grow.

After seven years of working there, and after Itachi married his last girlfriend Hana Inuzuka, my father began to ask when it was my turn to get married.

"You date a lot, Sasuke. But it never lasts long. Why is that?" my father asked me one day when he and my mother decided to visit me in my condo.

I shrugged not really knowing why and my father sighed knowing that it's the end of an unwanted discussion.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that my father wanted to invest in a hospital run by Doctor Tsunade. He could not make the appointment, but wanted Itachi and I to represent the company, so we went to see the place. After the tour and meeting, Tsunade had to go back to work. My brother and I were on our way to the exit when something small and fast collided with my left shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"

Recognizing the voice, I look up and was bombarded with those jade orbs.

She recognized me, too because she smiled and said, "Hey! Long time no see!"

I was about to reply the same when a nurse said, "Doctor Haruno, everything is ready for the operation."

She nodded at the nurse and waved at me. "Sorry, but duty calls!" And before I knew it, she walked away from me. Again.

I don't know how long I stood there, watching her retreating form, but Itachi slapped my back waking me from my reverie.

"Little brother," he mocked, "who is she?"

With a small smile I replied, "A know it all."

I was glad to know that she did not need luck to pass her exams after all.

**iii.**

A few months after that encounter and our investment in the hospital, my father began a friendship with the head Doctor. Tsunade was always welcome in our home and my mother was excited to make a new friend after so many years. While she was having dinner with us, her and my father got into the topic of my dating life.

"You see, I keep telling Sasuke that he needs to marry soon. But he is just too picky about his women!" my father exclaimed.

Tsunade nodded in understanding. "I know what you're talking about. I am having the same problem with my protégé."

My father laughed. "Don't tell me your lovely girl is having problems! I just can't believe it! She is by far the most intelligent and beautiful young woman I have ever met!"

However, Tsunade scoffed, "Not so young anymore, Fugaku! She is the same age as your Sasuke over here."

And that statement seemed to have resonated with them because they smiled and slowly turned to my direction.

"Sasuke, you need to meet her. She is by far a fantastic woman." Then my father turned to Tsunade and said, "Tell her to meet my son at _Naruto's_ next week."

And that was how I was set up for a blind date. Itachi could not stop laughing when I told him about it.

The bastard.

**iv.**

When the day for the blind date arrived, I got to _Naruto's_ early. I wanted to talk to Naruto about who I was going to meet. Naruto also couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, teme, you're not the only one having a blind date tonight. My other best friend, Sakura, called me and told me about her being set up. Says she's coming here, too. I'll give you what I also promised her: my best wine on the house."

That really made me feel better.

Then Naruto perked up when he looked over my shoulder. "Sakura-chan! Over here!"

I also turned around; waiting to greet my best friend's other friend. What I saw nearly made my jaw drop.

It was the pinkette.

She smiled and embraced Naruto, but when she saw me, she gasped.

When they let go, Naruto introduced her. "Sakura-chan, this is my best friend Sasuke-teme. Sasuke-teme, this is my best friend Sakura-chan."

She laughed. "It's great to finally know your name after all these years."

I couldn't help but smile. "Likewise."

Naruto chuckled. "Alright, now tell me your table numbers."

"Table 7."

I looked at her, shocked that she voiced my table, and she reciprocated the look. Naruto was as shocked as us. "Wow. You're each other's dates! This is beyond funny," he guffawed.

* * *

All I can say was that that night was the beginning of a new life.

I guess from the moment I first met her, we were bound to each other.

Or maybe it was just God taking pity on me knowing that I never talked to her before and wanted to let me redeem myself by placing her in front of me after so many years.

Either way, I know this for a fact: I grew to love her every time I thought of her.

And with this ring, I hope she feels the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: sorry for the long wait. Life got busy.**

* * *

"_There is a crack in everything,_

_That is how the light gets in."_

* * *

**i.**

"Forehead!" Ino whispered, "Stop playing with your fucking eraser!"

I ignored her and continued bobbing the eraser that I stabbed at the top of my pencil. I hardly ever fool around in class, but the lecture that my professor was droning about did not interest me in the least. So I remedied my boredom.

I noticed that my neon green eraser had a small split in the middle. And for some reason, it occurred to me to just stab it with my pencil since it didn't have an eraser. When I succeeded, I began to move it back and forth, watching my eraser wiggle from the top of my pencil.

But then, I began to wiggle it a _little_ bit harder and a _little_ bit faster, hence why Ino-Pig began to whisper-yell at me.

"Seriously, Forehead! Just stop!"

"NEVER~" I mockingly whispered to her.

Besides, class was practically over.

And just to piss her off a _little _bit more (seriously, guys, I was THAT bored), I shook it even harder.

Ino's eyes widened. "Forehead! It's gonna snap off!"

I rolled my eyes.

Psh.

I've done this hundreds of times before and not once had it ever snapped off.

_Snap_

**ii.**

It was like slow motion, you know, like in the movies.

I saw the half of my eraser twirl in the air before it landed on a chicken's ass.

Oops.

A pale hand reached the chicken's butt and found the eraser. Then the chicken moved sideways and my jaw dropped.

It wasn't a chicken's ass.

But it was a fuck-a-licious man's hair.

He sent a silent glare my way, and his blond friend, with a wide smile on his face, turned to see who threw the eraser.

Thankfully, class was over and all I heard Ino say was run.

I ran away like a bat out of hell.

**iii.**

"I told you to stop!"

"I know…."

"But you didn't!"

"I know…."

"Sakura! You hit a gorgeous man!"

"I know…."

"With your fucking eraser!"

"I know!"

"That is one of the worst sins you have ever committed. EVER!"

"I know! I know!"

"Forehead, you're going to hell."

"Pig, I'm already there."

**iv.**

The following week during lecture, Pig and I decided to sit somewhere else in case the chicken ass haired man wanted revenge.

When class was almost over, something hit the back of my head.

HARD.

So hard that it somehow bounced in front of me, whatever it was.

Lo and behold, it was the missing half of my neon green eraser.

I immediately blanched.

"Pig!" I whispered, "The chicken man found us!"

She saw my eraser and was shocked. "Forehead, there is a note inside!"

Get the fuck outta here!

Sure enough, he split the eraser enough to stuff a small piece of paper.

_I'm Sasuke. You need to fix the damage you caused. Call me or else._

I knew I was in deep shit, but chicken ass man is hot, so I didn't care.

And I will make him not care, too.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: yes, I uploaded two one-shots in one day :) FYI: my first attempt in second person!**

* * *

"_I myself am made entirely of flaws,_

_Stitched together with good intentions."_

* * *

He's not a man of many words and you know that, but it doesn't stop you from wishing that he talks to you a bit more, a bit longer. Even if his actions speak louder than a thousand words, the thought is still there, in the back of your mind.

_Why can't he say it?_

And, honestly, you get frustrated sometimes because it's not a difficult thing to say. You two are married now and he still hasn't told you, and sometimes he makes you doubt your relationship (even though it's a phenomenal one).

But, again, you knew from the get go that he is the silent type. A quiet man.

He's not like Naruto, shouting his love for Hinata every chance he gets.

He's not like Neji, whispering his love for Tenten in her ear before he leaves.

He's not like Shikamaru, reminding Temari in every argument, "You're troublesome, but I guess that's why I still love you."

He's not like Chouji, smiling and kissing Ino with every "I love you".

He's not like many men.

But even though he has never told you, you feel it.

You feel Sasuke's love for you, and that thought is what keeps you going and believing in this relationship.

His lovemaking is powerful, wonderful, and _loving_, and you just know that he loves you so much that it hurts so good.

But when he began to go at an agonizingly slow pace, he said it.

It caught you off guard and you asked him to repeat it.

"I love you."

That night, yours and his passion shot through the roof.

That night, the love that you shared created something beautiful between the two of you.

That night was the night you conceived your son.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: yes, I updated. again. hope you enjoy :) And PLEASE review. I would totally appreciate it :) 3**

* * *

"_Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius_

_And it's better to be absolutely ridiculous_

_Than absolutely boring."_

* * *

There are only a few times in his life when the youngest Uchiha questioned his sanity.

One of them was when he became best friends with Naruto; however, questioning himself seemed reasonable enough since the two of them are polar opposites. Naruto: boisterous and impulsive. Sasuke: quiet and discerning. Blond hair, black hair. Tan skin, pale skin. Optimisitc, pessimistic and so on and so forth.

The two are each other's antonyms in juxtaposition. In other words, their differences are obvious, but they also have many things in common.

Naruto's goal is to take over his father's company and increase the business: so is Sasuke's. Sasuke's goal is to succeed in every business venture because it is not just for the good of his family, but the staff in the company: so is Naruto's. They are ambitious, motivated, confident, intelligent, and so on and so forth.

They are each other's pillar of strength when they feel at their lowest because the two have been through so much together, and even though they have many friends, they know that the one who understands him is the other.

So yes, Sasuke Uchiha questioned his sanity before, but came to the conclusion that as unorthodox as their friendship was, he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

The second time he questioned his sanity was when he went to the hospital on his 21st birthday.

How did he let Naruto convince him to drink all those shots?

Naruto and Shikamaru noticed that during the Uchiha's party in club _Hidden Leaf, _Sasuke kept going to the bathroom. The both, concerned for the birthday boy, decided to check up on him. And thank goodness that they had. Sasuke told them that he had to get out. That he couldn't stop puking. That Naruto is an asshole. That he's a fucking idiot for listening to Naruto. That he feels like he is going to die.

The two decided to take a cab to the hospital and dragged the birthday boy out of the club.

After a few hours in the hospital and getting treatment, Sasuke felt better (well, better than he was before. He still had a massive headache).

In the hospital room he was currently occupying, Naruto sat in a visitor's chair and ate his breakfast with Sasuke.

"Sorry, teme. Should have known you couldn't hold your liquor since you never drank before."

"Hn."

"But it was your fault, too."

"Hn."

"I mean, really! You should have known better!"

"_I get it, dobe._"

"So is this conversation over?"

The best friends turned towards the door of the room where they heard the joking tone and saw a petite young woman with bright pink hair.

_Too bright_, thought Sasuke.

She had a nurse's outfit and a clip board in her hands. "Hey, my name is Sakura and I am here to check up on you." She didn't wait for a response and immediately walked up to Sasuke to do her work. While doing so, Naruto began to shower her with compliments.

"Wow, Sakura! You're beautiful and smart. You planning on becoming a doctor?"

With a smile on her face, she turned to Naruto and said, "Yes. Right now, I am an intern, but I am hoping that my Aunt Tsunade will let me work here and all that."

And silently, Sasuke hoped that her aunt would allow her to stay since he is planning on frequenting the hospital more often.

_Christ, I am going insane__._

* * *

The third time Sasuke questioned his sanity was after he married Sakura, made love to her, and got her pregnant with their first child.

"Sasuke, can you get me some peanut butter cookies, Neapolitan ice cream, and some sour chicken on your way home from work?"

With a smirk on his face, Sasuke shook his head in amusement. His very pregnant wife called him before he clocked out from work.

"Ah. I will."

"Oh! And pickles! Don't forget the pickles!"

A chuckle. "I won't."

"Good, because if you do, don't think that this belly of mine will stop me from beating you with whatever I get my hands on. Got it?"

_This crazy woman._ "I got it."

_But I guess I am just as crazy since I am in love with her. _


End file.
